Rhiala Reone
"There we are. That gun came off one of the same Hunter-Choppers you're up against. I always like to bring a little irony to a firefight. Get going, Dr. Freeman, I can see Eli was right about you. Give 'em hell, Doc!" - Rhiala Reone, after assisting Scordon get through the Iron Mountains, rewarding his Forgotten Airboat with a weapon. ---- Rhiala Reone is a character created by Thefirstdecade, he is a Rhino with a rather conceited past against a certain ruling Romanov, along with the Rhino Monarchy as well. being the dissident in over a record 250+ assassination attempts (many go unconfirmed due to his persistence, and often carried over to the Rolex’s reign after the Romanovs stepped down). He is often a wild-card when it turns to battle, he can be either be concise and accurate, or messy and brutal. He is currently married to his wife, a doctor whom helped him survive his coma induced by rhino authorities, Rhinka Reone. He is now the Forgotten Rhino Sect Leader, and his wife is his appointed field commander thanks to Scrin. Biography Beginnings Growing up in the Romanov-ruled Rhino tribe, his father was an upstanding worker within the tribe and arms dealer, with his father working at an arms factory, gaining an substantial amount of wealth to his family. However, one one rainy day, the weapons plant owner came to the Reone’s house to tell some rather grim news that his father had died in an mishap at the plant which shut the plant down. Rhiala was an only child, and had no mother growing up. He was heart-broken and now an orphan. He wanted compensation, something to own, he gained no life insurance funding from his his father’s death, and the home he was once in was repossessed by the Rhino Housing Market, such unfair practices and mishaps and Rhiala was furious about it. He’d decided to stage an protest along with other workers from the arms factory to get his pays worth, if anything, he had to blame the Rhino Monarchy for this mishandling of the situation, and thus began to feed Rhiala’s hatred for the ruling bourgeois and royalty. He was fairly young to start this small-scale revolution, something The Forgotten would enjoy greatly, and employ upon in Forgotten-run Propaganda. The Reone Factor With other Rhino Arms Factories getting the news, and the stoey of the Poor Rhino, it was stirring controversy; the beginning to cause revolt. if anything, House Romanov had to send troops to surppress the insurrections and deal with the politics later, shoot first—ask questions later... however, Rhiala was cunning and smart, able to organize the rhinos of his followship into an actual milita of armed militant proportions, he’d begin to start waging street wars with numerous fire-fights to happen in Rhino streets against military police and thensome. Other Arms Factory workers noted of Rhiala’s leadership at an young age of 19. Often calling his leadership and influence over those whom wanted justice against the mistreatement of the working class. They often call his influence the “Reone Factor” of the late rhino whom was killed, and revered the young Rhinoceros as an hero of the working class. This would be the beginning of his following of loyal rhinos that will join the Forgotten alongside him and his wife. However, during an raid on an beer hall where Rhiala was garnering more support, military police had outsmarted him and his forces, and quickly put down his insurrection and knocked him out... surely, he’d be in a coma for quite a while, unaware of the change of leadership and laws of the tribe, but the Rhinos under his command, kept down, until he came back to reunite them once more... After Comatose (WIP) Category:Forgotten Category:Rhinos Category:Characters Category:All Articles